


When Zico Isn't Home

by kinkysadboys



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Lee Taeil/Pyo Jihoon | P.O. - Freeform, Lee Taeil/Woo Jiho | Zico - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Naughty Taeil, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Stripping, block b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkysadboys/pseuds/kinkysadboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not sure what i think of this, wrote it for a friend and she seemed to like it (first story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Zico Isn't Home

Jihoon knocked on the door of Taeil's apartment, unsure of why the older boy had asked him to come over. It was sudden, Jihoon was just packing up and getting ready to go home when Taeil had phoned him. His voice sounded urgent, Jihoon couldn't deny his request, which is why he was now standing in front of his door, still in his work clothes. 

"Taeil?" Jihoon called out when no one answered, and he tried the doorknob. It was open, and he entered the studio apartment. "I'm coming in." He yelled as he slipped his shoes off at the front door, dropping his briefcase next to them.

"Taeil?" He repeated, and he turned his head when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Hey, Taeil, what did you need?" Taeil didn't respond, just kept walking towards Jihoon. "What're you do-" Jihoon was cut off by Taeil pressing his open mouth to Jihoon's, and kissed him roughly. Jihoon didn't act, he just stood there, shocked. Taeil pulled away, frowning. 

"Come on," he mumbled, "Don't ruin it." Their lips met again, this time Jihoon's tongue fought with Taeil's for dominance, and Taeil whimpered when Jihoon took over the kiss. 

Taeil's hands fumbled with Jihoon's tie as the two made out, and only when he had undone the knot he pulled away. Instead of tossing the fabric off to the side, Taeil grabbed Jihoon's arms and put them behind his back, then making a knot with the tie, rendering his hands useless. 

"What are you doing?" Jihoon asked, and Taeil shrugged. 

"Trying something new." He said, and Jihoon swallowed hard. Taeil pulled him in the direction of his bedroom. He pushed Jihoon down on the bed, then began to unbutton his shirt. When Taeil had finished, he went to remove it from Jihoon's body, but wasn't able to because of the whole situation with the tie. 

Taeil sighed, pulling the shirt back up over Jihoon's shoulders, leaving it open. Taeil's hand trailed down Jihoon's abs, slowly coming to a halt just above his belt. Jihoon's breathing quickened, unsure of what was going to happen. He was nervous, they'd only done things like this twice before, and both times it was just hand jobs while they watched porn. 

"Are you okay?" Jihoon blinked at Taeil, who was frowning once again. 

"Yeah," Jihoon breathed out, and Taeil's eyebrows narrowed. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Jihoon just looked at Taeil, and the older boy got the message and began to unbuckle Jihoon's belt. 

His fingers were quick, the leather belt was on the ground in no time, and his pants soon followed. Taeil looked up at Jihoon, who nodded. Jihoon exhaled loudly as Taeil pulled his briefs down, and took a sharp intake of air when Taeil grabbed his half hard cock. He stroked it before taking the tip in his mouth, sucking hard on the head while looking up at Jihoon, who watched the boy with half lidded eyes. Taeil hollowed his cheeks, putting on a show. Jihoon went to grab Taeil's hair, his head, something, but was harshly reminded of the tie that bound his wrists. He tugged on it, but it didn't budge much. 

A loud moan brought him out of his train of thought, and his face flushed when he realized it has come from his own mouth. Taeil hummed, sending vibrations through his cock and making him harder than he already was, if it was even possible. "Fuck, Taeil, I'm going to-" Jihoon groaned and Taeil's small hand clamped around the base of his dick as he pulled away. A trail of spit and precomedripped down his chin and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. 

"Not yet." Taeil scolded, and Jihoon whimpered, as ridiculous as it sounded. Taeil stood up in return and started to dig around in his bedside table, coming back with a condom and a bottle of lube.

"Are you sure?" Jihoon asked, and Taeil nodded. 

"Are you sure?" He challenged, and Jihoon did the same as Taeil, he nodded. "Then sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Jihoon opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, thinking it was better off to just let Taeil do what he pleased, however, he wasn't expecting what would happen next. 

Taeil undressed slowly, not facing Jihoon though. Jihoon didn't mind, his backside was just as nice as his front, but he preferred to see Taeil's face, his eyes were his favourite part of Taeil's body. Just watching the boy undress had made Jihoon realize how painfully hard he was, his erection touching stomach. He wanted to- no, needed to release, but Taeil was being a cheeky little fuck, as he always was. Taeil was impatient, he cleared his throat to get Jihoon's attention again, and when all eyes were on him, he grabbed the lube and poured some in his hands, then rubbed it all over, as if it was lotion. 

Jihoon's jaw fell when Taeil got on his knees and began to stretch himself, pushing one finger in, down to the knuckle. He let out a sigh, then began to fuck himself with his finger, quickly adding another one. While Jihoon watched he started to loosen the tie so that he could do something to either himself or Taeil, but he froze when Taeil's head fell back and a sound he'd never heard before echoed through the air. 

"Oh," Taeil moaned as he tried to find that spot again, pushing in a third finger and moved his hips a little quicker. He was hard as well, and he used his free hand to stroke his dick in rhythm with his hips. 

"Taeil," Jihoon growled, his dominate side pushing through. He was now pulling hard against the restraints, the material was rubbing the skin of his arms raw. Taeil ignored him and continued to bounce on his fingers, soon pulling them out. He stood and walked to Jihoon, who'd finally gotten the tie to fall from his wrists, but kept his arms behind his back, wanting to know what Taeil had planned. 

"Lay back." Taeil's voice was desperate, and Jihoon complied. Taeil crawled over him, then leaned down to kiss him. His hands travelled all over Jihoon's body, his arms, his chest, his stomach, all without their lips parting. The kiss was needy, it was rough and dirty and not one bit romantic, with their teeth hitting and odd noises escaping every once in a while, but they enjoyed it. Neither boy pulled away, not till Taeil had rolled his hips and their cocks pushed against one another, making both moan in each other's mouths. Taeil detached his lips after that, his hand blindly searched down Jihoon's abs and taking hold of Jihoon's throbbing cock. 

"The condom," Jihoon breathed, and Taeil let another moan when he pushed Jihoon's cock against his ass. 

"Fuck it." And with that, Taeil sunk down on Jihoon, holding the boy underneath by his shoulders. Jihoon and Taeil moaned in sync again, both thrusting their hips at the same time. The embarrassing sound of skin hitting skin was loud, but both seemed to pay no attention to their surroundings, only to each other. As sad as it was, Jihoon was already ridiculously close, and he came soon after Taeil started riding him, stuttering something about how good Taeil was, how good he felt. Taeil didn't stop after he felt Jihoon shoot in him, he rode Jihoon through his orgasm. 

"That was faster than I expected." He said as he rolled off Jihoon, his dick still hard. 

"Don't worry," Jihoon said and sat up, then pushed Taeil back on the bed so that he was laying on his back. He took Taeil's cock in his mouth, sucking hard, as his other hand travelled from his balls, back to his ass. Jihoon's cum dripped down Taeil's thighs and he used that as a lubricant to finger the small boy, like he did to himself before. Taeil moaned loud when Jihoon stuck two fingers in, his hands were bigger and his fingers were longer, and he accidentally bucked his hips up when Jihoon started scissoring him, making Jihoon gag. 

"Sorry," Taeil whispered as his hands gripped Jihoon's hair, and Jihoon swallowed around him in response, making Taeil cry out again. "I'm close," Taeil panted as Jihoon rubbed against his prostate again, and Taeil spread his legs even wider, if it was at all possible. Taeil's flexibility never seemed to not amuse him, and Jihoon took Taeil as far as he could go, which was his entire cock, and when his nose brushed against Taeil's pubic hair, Taeil pulled his hair roughly, which made Jihoon moan, which made Taeil cum down his throat. 

Jihoon coughed as he pulled away, wiping his mouth. He looked down at Taeil, who seemed to still be in a post orgasmic bliss. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both breathing heavily, till Jihoon stood. "I should get going." He said as he buttoned up his shirt, and Taeil sighed. 

"Yeah, Zico is going to be home soon." Jihoon flinched at Taeil's boyfriends name, and started to look around the room for his pants and underwear. Once found, he pulled them on quickly and grabbed his tie and his belt, not bothering to actually put them on. He walked out of the bedroom, leaving Taeil to clean himself, and the room up. 

"I'll call you." Taeil shouted after him, and Jihoon slid his shoes on, stuffed his belt and tie in his briefcase, and left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :-)


End file.
